


Reunion

by CalebTB12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka needs a hug, Anakin feels terrible, Endor, F/M, Fluff, Force-ghosts, Friendship, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I’m not crying, Minor Angst, My eyes are just sweating, Post-Battle of Endor, Romance (i guess), She actually gets one, This is bound to cause tears, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebTB12/pseuds/CalebTB12
Summary: Ahsoka gets a certain Force-Ghost visitor on Endor. Oneshot unless enough people ask me to continue.





	Reunion

Ahsoka hummed quietly to herself, to a tune that fallen Jedi Master Plo Koon had taught her when she was just a girl. She was watching the celebration the Ewoks were throwing from a small tree in the distance. They’d done it. The Empire was gone, defeated by their own arrogance. She moved to set her caf down, when an all-to-familiar voice shocked her into dropping it.

“Ahsoka,” the voice of Anakin Skywalker said.

“Anakin,” was all she could whisper back. She whirled around to be faced by her old master, looking the exact same as he had the last time she had seen him, before the Empire. Handsome, young, his long hair flowing the way it always had. But this couldn’t be real. Anakin, this Anakin, died almost twenty years ago.

“Do you mind if I join you?” he asked. His expression darkened before continuing. “I understand if you don’t want to see me.”

Ahsoka still couldn’t shake the expression of pure shock from her face. It couldn’t be. 

“No! Please, don’t go! I don’t know how you’re here, but please stay,” She somehow managed to say without her voice cracking. She could feel the tears in her eyes welling up. He calmly walked forward and stood directly in front of her.

“You’re almost as tall as me now, Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka noticed he didn’t call her “Snips” like he used to. The smile he wore was genuine, but it wasn’t the cocksure smirk that she knew him for. He was different. Then she remembered. Vader. The cold, black, shell of the man that was before her now.

“Anakin, I’m so, so sorry,” she said before bursting into tears. Anakin cursed the limits of the Force-Manifestation, for he couldn’t put a reassuring arm around her and soothe her until she felt better. He wasn’t ever that good with words. Not with negotiations, not with comfort. Words were more of Obi-wan’s speciality. Action and feelings were the very confusing language that Anakin spoke. And only those that loved him had ever understood it. But still, here he was, with no way to help her except those words.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for, Ahsoka. It’s me who needs to. I did so many things wrong, but I’ll especially never be able forgive myself for what happened on Malachor.” 

She shook her head through her tears, but they continued to fall nonetheless. Anakin gritted his teeth. He silently called out to the Force, praying that just this once, he could form a solid manifestation. And to his immediate surprise, it worked. He could feel the wood that sat beneath him through his boots. But not just that. He could feel his legs and arms, well, arm. He could breathe without hearing the noise that would haunt him for the rest of eternity. He could feel the warmth of the air around him, with the cool breeze blowing his hair. But most importantly, he could wrap his strong arms around Ahsoka.

She immediately stopped crying when she felt the weight of his arms around her. 

“It’s alright, Ahsoka. I’m always here for you.”

Ahsoka didn’t say anything in response. She just fiercely hugged him back, praying that this moment would never end. That he could stay with her forever. Anakin smiled. He could feel all of the emotions that poured out of both of them during that moment. Pain, grief, hate, anger, despair, fear - all gone. Only happiness and love radiated from them as they hugged each other tight.

They finally stepped apart after a few minutes. Both smiled at each other. It felt so familiar. The two of them, standing together, while others celebrated around them. Anakin, being the overprotective master that he was, had always kept her away from the 501st’s victory parties, in case things got out of hand. Of course, she ridiculed him for it, claiming that he just didn’t want her to have any fun. She tried to shove her one doubt into the far corner of her mind, but it escaped through her lips anyways.

“Will I ever see you again, Anakin?”

“Of course! But I still have some training with Qui-gon to do. This ghost stuff is new for me.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened. She’d heard of Qui-gon before, even met him once, when she was still a Youngling, but she never could have suspected that he was responsible for Anakin standing here in front of her now. But even though it didn’t fit the situation, she started laughing. Anakin Skywalker, the man who claimed to know everything, had just admitted that he had something to learn. Anakin just shook his head. He couldn’t fathom what she found funny, but her laughter ignited a spark of joy within him, and soon they were both laughing together.

End


End file.
